


Gift of the Sea

by TheDweeb



Series: FFXIVWrite2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Beast Tribe (Final Fantasy XIV), FFXIVwrite2018, Fish Dad, Fish Dad is the best, Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDweeb/pseuds/TheDweeb
Summary: Being a father means being a protector, provider, and teacher of how to do both. Some children fly farther than others and all a father can do is wait for them to come home.





	Gift of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 for FFXIV Write 2018

Light glittered atop the waves rolling in like lazy diamonds as the sun began to sink below the horizon. As ever, Novv stood sentinel over his clutch, crimson crest standing high as his pride while he watched his children finish their daily tasks. The last of the trawling nets were brought in, their bounty being distributed, and wayward elbsts were wrangled in for their supper. Crafters left their baubles, trinkets, weapons, and nets–work for another sunrise–to partake of their own meal, while the nightguard came to relieve their daylight counterparts. All within Novv’s Nursery was as it should have been.

Satisfied that the day had come to its proper close, the Clutchfather moved to join his children but stalled his steps when he heard a clear, distinct whistle. The retired guard stood tall, half-eaten fish and crabs left at their feet, as another whistle pierced the air followed by a sharp rasp of claws on shelf rock. As bone spears were made ready, the sound of a conch horn washed over the gathering and Novv felt the pressure of ill tidings lift from his soul and leave his body feeling lighter than air. He should have known who it was. How could he forget one of his precious children?

“All isss well,” he said as he held up one webbed hand. “It isss your brother, come from a long journey to visssit.”

Head frills perked in interest as spears were laid aside in favor of the abandoned seafood. None of the clutch had gone farther than the eastern side of La Noscea, and most had gone no farther than Moonshade Isle. There was one member of the clutch, however, who had been all over Eorzea. He had come to them a stranger, a land dweller with an open mind and an open heart, who shared the Clutchfather’s vision for peace. When last he had left them, he had already been named a brother and had brought tales from cold lands to the north ending with a song of tragedy, betrayal, and redemption. Many moons had passed since that visit and eager hatchlings wondered what he might bring this time while their elders pretended they were not thinking the same.

“Psshh! It isshh him! Artevael hasshh come!” cried one of the gatekeepers just as a resounding WARK pierced the air as a dark purple chocobo leapt high over the gate.

Were Novv capable of it he would have smiled like a land dweller. Instead, he held his arms wide in welcome and was rewarded with a bright laugh.

“Hello, Clutchfather,” Artevael called, his black ears wiggling in joy. “I’m sorry for interrupting your dinner, but I’ve been long overdue for a visit.”

“Psshh! Indeed you have,” Novv agreed. “Come, leave your bird to Houu and ssshare in the day’s bounty.”

Artevael smiled wide, his fangs sharp as any sahagin’s, and as the sun finally set his yellow eyes took on an eerie glow in the softness of the lantern light. Sliding from his chocobo’s back, he whispered a command to the bird who obediently trotted off to join his clutchbrother and the elbsts Houu cared for before he moved to Novv.

“I would very much like that.”

**********

As with his last visit, Artevael brought with him many new tales. There was joy and sadness in equal measure, as well as wondrous new discoveries. Many frills and crests stood at attention when he spoke of the Kojin and maws gaped in wonder over the descriptions of their inadvertently summoned kami, Susano. Too, he spoke of liberation, friendships gained and lost, and then, as before, he gave them a song.

“Beautiful wordsss, but the delivery could be better,” Seww prodded resulting in a chorus of hissing laughter.

“Ah, gone so long and this is how I’m treated,” Artevael cried, one hand over his heart while the other went to his brow. The mirth in his eyes betrayed his words and another small chorus of hissing followed in their wake. “One day I’ll become a songbird and then I’ll show you.”

“Psshh! I should like to see a feathered cat!”

“And one day you just might! But for now I come not with feathers, but something I think you’ll all like much more.”

Several heads turn in unison, watching in curiosity as he went to his chocobo where he began to rummage in the saddlebag. Even Novv looked interested as he waited to see what his son brought with him. Their patience was rewarded when Artevael returned with an oddly patterned cloth tied in such a way that it became a bag.

“So, I told you about the Kojin,” he began as he settled back down amongst the clutch, knees bent and back hunched forward as he balanced his weight on his toes, tail acting as counterpoint. “There are also a people known as Au Ra who are generally land dwelling, but some of them live beneath the sea. Sui-no-Sato sits in a bubble, like the Kojin’s home of Tamamizu, but they also have a palace for their ruler. Shisui is what they call it, and in their gardens they grow this-”

Reaching into the sack, he pulled out a large piece of crimson coral. A soft chorus of surprise came from the clutch, even from Seww, and Artevael gently passed the coral to his nearest clutchsibling with instructions that everyone be allowed to see and touch. Novv let out a soft huff, an indulgent laugh, as he watched his children marvel at the beauty and pure color of the piece. More gifts followed–the spines of something called a bombfish, a flying shark’s tooth, pieces of shell belonging to things called gasame, and many more trinkets–and each one was met with the same awe and wonder as those before.

“I couldn’t bring back something for everyone, but I hope you all like them and can share,” Artevael said.

“You had to bring nothing sssave yourssself and we would be glad,” Novv replied.

His crimson gaze was unblinking–as were all sahagin’s–but there was a softness in his eyes that most land dwellers thought his kind incapable of. The expression was mirrored in some of his oldest children while the younger ones shone bright with joy. Artevael’s cheeks darkened under the scrutiny, his ears flattening and sticking out to the sides, while his tail swayed like seaweed beneath lazy waves. For all the praise he was used to, it was rare that he was ever rewarded with such simple, genuine affection for merely his presence. And when it was given he held onto it fiercely.

“Thank you, Clutchfather.”

Like Novv, his expression gentled before he stood. Leaving the clutch to their baubles and excited chatter over tales of adventure and turtle men, Artevael made his way to the Clutchfather, sack still in hand. His head tilted in curiosity–what could his son still have, he wondered–but it would have to wait as he was signalled to follow Artevael. With a quick glance toward the rest of his children, Novv caught the eyes of Seww who nodded in understanding. Knowing that his children were safe without his presence, he then followed after his wandering son until the sandy shores gave way to rocks.

“Psshh! Like a hatchling you are with your sssecrets,” he chided, though his tone was warm with fondness.

“Every child has to have their secrets, Clutchfather, but this is not one I mean to keep from you. Rather, it’s a surprise. Wait just a moment and I can show you.”

A clawed hand reached to worry at the ornate necklace that looped his neck and rested upon his chest while he watched Artevael strip down to his skin from his travel clothes. He could see many scars marking the landscape of his son’s dark gray skin, some illuminated in the full moonlight while others would remain hidden to most land dwellers’ eyes. While Artevael’s visits were always a joyful occasion they also hurt at times. Times where Novv was reminded that this was one child he could not watch over as with the rest of his clutch, one child upon whom the world so depended, bearing the weight of its woes upon his shoulders as if he were a god unto himself, and that there might be a day where Artevael left and never returned.

“This way, Clutchfather,” Artevael called, startling him from his thoughts.

Novv found his curiosity piqued as his son took the cloth sack, which he had set next to his neatly folded clothes, in hand then dove into the water. Letting go of the necklace and his more melancholy thoughts, he followed suit and was soon beneath the waves. It did not take long for him to find Artevael, his legs clearly out of place in a world of fins, however Novv found himself curious as to how he managed to stay suspended in the water. Land dweller bodies, in his experience, tended to want to float unless panic filled their limbs and water their lungs, but Artevael merely floated before him, bathed in the moonlight that broke through the surface into the upper depths. It was as if his son was truly a sahagin and then he saw it.

“It ssseems your Kojin friends blessed you with many gifts, my ssson,” he said as he swam closer.

“Their kami can be rather benevolent, even to outsiders,” Artevael replied with a shrug, voice strong even when his lungs should have betrayed him.

“You look as the moon,” came the quiet remark and Artevael smiled gently.

The enchantment bestowed upon him that allowed the Kojin to traverse the waters without need for air was not one that could be seen by the naked eye. Even if a fellow shared the enchantment he could only make out the slightest glimmer of an aura around another person with it. Y’shtola had seen it, of course, but he had surmised that perhaps if anyone else could see it then it would be other denizens of the sea.

“I have been told I look rather radiant lately, but-! That is not my only surprise.”

Ignoring his clutchfather’s scoff at his terrible joke, Artevael brought the sack to his chest where he promptly untied it. When he removed the cloth what was left was a large white pearl. Keeping hold of the cloth in one hand, he held the pearl out toward Novv and his face lit in joy as the Clutchfather gasped. Illuminated in watery moonlight, the pearl began to glow as if it were a moon in and of itself. It was beautiful and it was his.

“A gift for a strong and compassionate clutchfather. And a thank you for accepting me into your clutch. You had every right to turn me away when I came, but you care for me as if I am one of your hatchlings and I will never be able to express how much that love means to me. I figured this was as good a way to try and start as any, though.”

An odd clashing sound, wet yet also gong-like, reverberated through him, and though it took a moment, Artevael eventually realized that Novv was laughing. Before he could react, he felt the water move and then he was wrapped in the Clutchfather’s arms, face pressed into his broad, scaly chest. A familiar warmth enveloped him then, the same feeling he had when his mother would sweep him into her arms when he walked through the front door, or when his father held him gently and kissed his cheeks, and he returned the gesture with a hug of his own as he buried his face into Novv’s chest while his tears became one with the sea.

“Happy am I to have sssuch a ssson who is as kind and honorable as he is a fiersshh warrior. Thank you, Artevael.”

The pair stayed silent for a time, content to bask in the moonlight glow and warmth of affection. Soon, clawed hands were placed on Artevael’s shoulders and he looked up at Novv before promptly handing over the pearl with another smile. What he would do with such a trinket he did not know, but whatever he did it would be treasured. He had plenty of time to think on it. However, Artevael’s time would be limited and he intended to make the most of it.

“These kami you ssspeak of have granted you a great boon indeed. But have they improved your ssswimming?”

“Hey, my swimming is fine,” Artevael sniffed as he pushed away, arms now crossed over his chest. “I was raised just outside Limsa Lominsa, you know, and my form is fine.”

“Psshh! We shall sssee my finless ssson,” Novv chuckled. Transferring the pearl from his dominant hand to the other, he did a backflip before motioning to Artevael. “Come, Artevael, and sssee if you can outpace your Clutchfather.”

“You’re on!”

Two sets of laughter pealed through the water as they disappeared into the darkness with only the glow of the pearl to light their way.


End file.
